


Merry Christmas Baby Boy

by wonuji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Asphyxiation, Bottom Wonwoo, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Needy Wonwoo, Non-Idol AU, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, Wax Play, a bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuji/pseuds/wonuji
Summary: Junhui has a very special Christmas present planned for his boyfriend Wonwoo.(8 days until Christmas sex drabbles uploaded everyday until Christmas Day )





	1. 8 days until Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know where this came from don't ask, but yeah Junhui dreamt that he watched one of his friends fuck his boyfriend and needless to say he really enjoyed that dream. So with some convincing, he thought what better way to celebrate the holiday with some sex every day before Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the 8th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

“Hyung” Minghao groaned as he gripped Wonwoo’s hair and watched his hyung bob his head up and down his cock like he was told. 

 

There was saliva dripping out the corners of Wonwoo’s mouth and his eyes were hazed with lust as he looked up at Minghao through his lashes. Minghao pulled on Wonwoo’s hair and forced Wonwoo to take all of him in his mouth. Wonwoo gagged a little but quickly relaxed his throat to let Minghao fuck his mouth. Wonwoo moaned around Minghao’s cock and moved one of his hands to stroke himself, but remembered quickly that he was not allowed to touch himself. Minghao had his head thrown back in pure bliss as he thrust quickly into Wonwoo’s mouth before he pulled out and forced Wonwoo down onto the bed. Wonwoo bit his lip in anticipation as he watched Minghao spread his legs and lean down to lick a stripe down his sensitive thighs. He felt like his entire body was on fire and when he turned his head he saw his boyfriend sitting in the corner of the room; his legs crossed and enjoying the show. Wonwoo didn’t know voyeurism would have him feeling this good. His gaze faltered as he shut his eyes and let out a throaty moan as Minghao pushed two fingers into him unexpectedly. He didn’t even hear the other pull out the lube and when he looked up at Minghao the younger gave him a toothy smile.

 

“You like it rough don’t you?” He leaned down as he pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in at an agonizing pace. “I’ll make you feel good hyung.” 

 

Minghao curled his fingers and pressed on Wonwoo’s prostate making him moan out loudly. His knuckles were turning white from gripping tightly on the sheets beneath him and Minghao continued fucking Wonwoo open with his slim fingers. He poured more lube onto Wonwoo’s hole and slipped a third finger then a fourth. Wonwoo was squirming underneath him and breathing heavy; letting out whines and needy moans.

 

“Yeah you like that hyung? Should I put my whole fist in you? Can I fist you hyung?” Minghao looked down at Wonwoo with pure lust in his eyes. He loved seeing Wonwoo squirm underneath him and all the control he had was pushing him over the edge.

  
  


“Fuck, Yes. Please.” Wonwoo begged and brought Minghao closer to him.

 

Wonwoo kissed him feverishly and Minghao continued to thrust his fingers inside of Wonwoo. Wonwoo’s thighs were quivering beneath him and with each thrust, Wonwoo let out a breathy moan. Minghao kissed down Wonwoo’s jaw and neck; wanting to leave marks, but he knew better than to try and claim someone that wasn’t his in the first place. Minghao pulled back before he did anything reckless and poured more lube on his fingers. He pushed one of Wonwoo’s thighs back to his chest and positioned his hand so he could slip his thumb into Wonwoo. The stretch burned, but the feeling of being so full sent Wonwoo to cloud nine. Minghao watched Wonwoo’s expression as he finally slipped his entire hand into him and pulled out and pushed in slowly; not wanting to hurt the other.

 

“Fuck! Minghao please, faster! ” Wonwoo begged and pushed his hips down onto Minghao; begging for more.

 

Wonwoo’s back was arching off the bed and he tried to steady himself on his elbows so he could watch Minghao’s hand disappear in him. The sight had his cock leaking and he reached to stroke himself before a hand that wasn’t Minghao’s slapped it away.

 

“Be a good boy.” The other had order and Wonwoo looked beside him and he nodded whimpering.

 

Junhui had moved closer to the two to get a better look at what Minghao was doing to his boyfriend and licked his lips at the sight. Wonwoo looked completely wrecked as Minghao fisted him. His body glistened with sweat and he just whimpered pleas for Minghao to go faster, to go harder. Minghao had groaned and curled his fingers to massage Wonwoo’s prostate and the action sent Wonwoo seeing stars. He threw his head back and moaned and moaned for more; for Minghao to shove his cock inside of him and fuck him senselessly. Minghao was panting and let go of Wonwoo’s leg as he tried to quickly lubricate his cock; pulling his other hand out of Wonwoo and slamming himself into the pulsing hole.

 

“Fuck hyung. You’re such a slut. Letting me fuck you like this in front of Junhui hyung.” Minghao licked his lips and gripped Wonwoo’s hips thrusting into the other recklessly.

 

Wonwoo was screaming out Minghao’s name at this point and he held onto Junhui’s hand and looked at him pleading with his eyes for Junhui to allow him to touch himself. Junhui just watched Wonwoo with a small smirk on his face before shaking his head and Wonwoo had tears falling out the corner of his eyes.

 

“A good boy comes on his own, remember?” Junhui pulled Wonwoo’s hand off him and steps back so Wonwoo couldn’t reach him. Minghao was completely turned on by the sight and he turned to Junhui slurring his words in Chinese.

 

“You’ve trained him well.” Minghao groaned and Junhui just chuckled.

 

Wonwoo was clenching around Minghao’s cock and with the way Minghao lost his rhythm Wonwoo knew he was close.

 

“Mingha-hao..Come on me” Wonwoo looked up at Minghao and the latter nodded.

 

“Anything for a good boy.” Minghao took a deep breath and started to slam faster into Wonwoo before he could no longer hold it in and he quickly pulled out and stroked himself to completion.

 

The thick white lines of fluid painting itself all over Wonwoo’s chest and the sight had caused Wonwoo to come as well; some of the cum falling on his chin and face. Wonwoo’s vision had gone black from his orgasm and as it slowly faded back to normal he saw Junhui’s face inches away from his.

 

“Such a good boy. Let’s get you cleaned up so you can rest okay? You have another eventful day tomorrow.” Wonwoo smiled sleepily and nodded; letting Junhui carry him to the bathroom and he turns his head to look at Minghao who is almost passed out on the bed.

  
“Minghao you made me feel so good. Thank you.” He smiled softly and licked off the cum on his chin and Minghao let his head fall back on the bed and cursed at himself in Chinese; the sight of Wonwoo beneath him imprinted in his mind now and he reached to jerk himself off as the two left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the way I'm uploading these is from youngest to oldest and then Junhui is going to be the Christmas day sex and that will be the final chapter. Enjoy.


	2. 7 days until Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the 7th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I got caught up with buying GOT7 tickets Saturday and Sunday I was too tired to write so expect 2 chapters to come up today! I may or may not be able to publish the Woozi one that's supposed to come out today. If it doesn't come out then expect it tomorrow along with Hoshi's!

“You’re so pretty hyung or should I say noona.” Mingyu looks down at the blushing male beneath him and gently glides his hands up Wonwoo’s legs.

 

Mingyu runs his fingers over the smooth cloth of the navy thigh highs that Wonwoo is wearing and grins when his fingers reach the hem of Wonwoo’s skirt. Wonwoo is shivering under Mingyu’s touch and is biting his lip so hard in anticipation that it might bleed. When Mingyu’s fingers glide under Wonwoo’s skirt his breath hitches at how cold his fingers are. Mingyu looks up at him and smirks.

 

“Who would have known my sister's old school uniform would look so fantastic on you.” Mingyu’s eyes have a glint of lust in them and it sends a shiver down Wonwoo’s spine.

 

“I wish you could see yourself like this. It’s almost too beautiful for words.” Mingyu reaches up to move a strand of hair out of Wonwoo’s face and smiles; the long black wig looked absolutely stunning on him.

 

The sound of a throat clearing sent Mingyu out of his trance and came back to reality. He gave Wonwoo a smirk before leaning in and kissing him roughly; no longer wasting time for what he wanted. Wonwoo whimpered as Mingyu kissed him; his lips becoming swollen and pink from the force. One of Mingyu’s hands wandered down the latter's body and when he got back down to Wonwoo’s thigh he gripped tightly before releasing it and giving it a hard smack. Wonwoo gasped in surprise from the smack and Mingyu shoved his tongue into Wonwoo’s mouth. Wonwoo’s body was starting to burn up and he whimpers into Mingyu’s mouth; holding him by the shoulders and digging his nails into him as Mingyu continued to abuse his thigh. Mingyu moved his lips down Wonwoo’s jaw and nibbled on his earlobe. 

 

“I’m going to make you scream for me.” He whispers huskily and Wonwoo whimpers and it makes Mingyu chuckle and trail his kisses down to the boy’s neck nibbling at the skin but not enough that it will leave a mark.

 

Wonwoo moaned softly and tilted his head back to give Mingyu more space, but soon he felt a lack of lips on him and before he could lift his head to see why Mingyu had stopped he felt lips on his thighs and he sighed in pleasure. Mingyu spread Wonwoo’s legs wide open and nibbled just above where the thigh highs ended and Wonwoo was quivering with each bite. Mingyu went high and higher with each nibble and Wonwoo started to tear up from the amount of pleasure was being focused on his sensitive thighs. Mingyu pulled away from Wonwoo’s thighs and lifted his skirt to see the frilly navy panties that Wonwoo had on and he growled at the sight.

 

“Fuck I didn’t know how much I’d love this.” Mingyu moved a hand to rub Wonwoo through the fabric eliciting a whiny moan from the older. 

 

“Look at you. You’re already wetting yourself.” Mingyu ran a finger in swirls over the wet spot of the fabric that was appearing and Wonwoo gripped onto the bed sheets tightly.

 

Wonwoo had tears at the corners of his eyes; the teasing was too much for him and he felt like he was going to go crazy if he didn’t have Mingyu’s cock in him right now. He bucked his hips down onto Mingyu’s hand but the latter pulled it away before he could get any friction. Mingyu held down Wonwoo’s hips and tsked him.

 

“Now, now. Be a good girl and wait patiently.” Mingyu leaned down to slip the panties to the side and exposing Wonwoo’s hole. 

 

“So pretty and pink.” He mumbled to himself before he couldn’t wait anymore and leaned in to lick at it.

 

Wonwoo threw his head back and cried out from the feeling he was so desperate for. His eyes shut and with each lick, Mingyu gave him he moaned out in pleasure; losing all ability to speak. Mingyu reached a free hand out to grab the bottle of lube he set aside and coated a finger in it; rubbing it around Wonwoo’s hole before pushing his finger inside of him. He looked up to watch Wonwoo’s reaction and his cock twitched at the wanton moan Wonwoo let out. He slowly pulled his finger out and pushed it in again; repeating the motion for a while and watching Wonwoo moan underneath him. Wonwoo wanted more and pushed his hips down on Mingyu’s finger and looked down at the younger boy with want in his eyes and that was all Mingyu needed to push a second finger in him and a third soon after. Wonwoo, satisfied, threw his head back and fucked himself on Mingyu’s fingers. Sounds of pure ecstasy slipping from his mouth and Mingyu could only watch the other; frozen as if he was in a trance. He licked his lips hungrily before he pulled his fingers out, causing Wonwoo to whine and looked down at Mingyu. Wonwoo’s wig was a mess and his clothes were wrinkling up from the thrusting he had done; he looked like a beautiful hot mess. Mingyu pulled down his boxers he had on and let his cock spring out and Wonwoo licked his lips in anticipation. 

 

“Suck.” was all Mingyu had said and Wonwoo lifted himself up to attach himself on Mingyu’s cock.

 

Mingyu had moved Wonwoo’s hair out of the way and watched how the latter had sucked his cock like he needed it to survive. Mingyu groaned deep in his throat as he watched Wonwoo deep throat him without having to ask. Wonwoo’s mouth was working magic on Mingyu; what self-control he thought he had was all slipping away with each bob of Wonwoo’s head. Mingyu started to pant and moan himself before he gathers all his strength to pull Wonwoo off of him. Wonwoo had spit slipping out the corners of his mouth and Mingyu growled and kissed Wonwoo roughly again, taking the breath right out of Wonwoo’s lungs before he parted for them to breathe. 

 

“I want you to fuck yourself on me. You’re going to ride me, okay beautiful?” Mingyu moved to lean back against the headboard, and Wonwoo obediently sat on Mingyu’s lap.

 

Wonwoo had taken the bottle of lube and squirted some onto the head of Mingyu’s cock before taking his hand and spreading it all around; slicking it up before he moved his hand to move his panties to the side some more and settle himself down slowly. He shuddered when Mingyu was fully inside of him and he moved his hands to Mingyu’s shoulders as he started to grind his hips down. Mingyu sighed as he watched Wonwoo suck him all the way in; moving his hands to raise Wonwoo’s skirt up more so he could see his cock in Wonwoo’s ass. 

 

“Move.” Mingyu commanded and Wonwoo started to pull Mingyu out and in him; moaning wantonly from how long the younger’s cock was. 

 

He started at a slow pace before he couldn’t take it anymore and started to bounce on Mingyu’s cock quickly. He babbled out curses and dug his nails into Mingyu’s shoulder as he fucked himself on Mingyu’s cock. He threw his head back with a scream when Mingyu moved and caused Wonwoo to hit his prostate when he slammed himself down on Mingyu. He continued to abuse his prostate before he felt his stomach tighten and he clawed at Mingyu’s skin.

 

“Fuck!” Wonwoo slammed himself onto Mingyu one last time before he came unannounced; streams of cum falling onto Mingyu’s chest. 

 

The sight could have made Mingyu come alone but with how hard Wonwoo’s hole had clenched him was enough to make him cum deep inside the latter. Groaning with a shudder as Wonwoo continued to ride him through his high before the latter pulled himself off of Mingyu and fell onto the bed exhausted.

 

“Told you I could make you scream.” Mingyu managed to say as he tried to catch his breath and Wonwoo just gave him the middle finger. The figure in the corner had got up and petted Mingyu’s head. 

 

“Good job. Didn’t think you had it in you. Minghao tells me you’re kind of boring.” Junhui joked and Mingyu grumbles before Junhui turns to his lover who had passed out on the bed.

 

“Now get out so he can sleep. Also thanks for the idea. Didn’t think he would look this good dressed as a school girl.” Junhui gave Mingyu his clothes before pushing him out the door. 

  
“Make sure to lock the door behind you.” Junhui smiled and left to the bedroom leaving a grumbling Mingyu to get dressed out in the living room before leaving to his own place.


	3. 6 days until Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the 6th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

“Come to master.” Seokmin said softly but sternly as he sat at the edge of the bed.

 

Wonwoo had walked into the bedroom feeling slightly embarrassed. The foxtail buttplug was a tad bit uncomfortable but he had to please. He started to walk towards Seokmin, but the other shook his head.

 

“On all fours like a good little fox.” Seokmin smiled as he saw the other drop to his hands and knees and crawled over to Seokmin and sat in front of him.

 

“Good boy.” Seokmin whispers and ran his hands over the fake ears on Wonwoo’s head and down to his cheek; caressing the skin there. Seokmin leaned down to pick Wonwoo up and sit him on his lap.

 

“Can I kiss master?” Wonwoo tried to find his voice, but it came out small and insecure and Seokmin smiled and nodded.

 

Wonwoo leaned in and kissed Seokmin starting slowly at first before Seokmin started to get rougher. Wonwoo whimpered into Seokmin’s mouth as he felt the latter play with the tail. Seokmin sucked on Wonwoo’s tongue as he pulled lightly on the tail; trailing hot kisses down Wonwoo’s jaw and neck. The soft pants and whimpers Wonwoo was releasing furthered Seokmin’s desire for the latter. Seokmin kissed down till he reached the silk bell collar around Wonwoo’s neck and he moved his hand to flick the bell; making it ring. 

 

Junhui watched from the same corner he’s always been situated in; staring at the two as they roleplayed in front of him. He watched as Wonwoo whimpered from the smallest of kisses and watched how the fluffy white tail swayed as Wonwoo moved around. He was entering a trance state before he heard Seokmin speak up again.

 

“Baby boy how about you go and kiss our watcher hm? Can you do that for master?” Seokmin lifted Wonwoo’s chin so he’s looking at him and Wonwoo nods softly; Seokmin kisses him once more before setting Wonwoo down back on all fours on the floor.

 

Seokmin watched as Wonwoo crawled his way onto Junhui’s lap. Wonwoo looked up at him with a smile before leaning in and kissing him. They both heard Seokmin groan and neither of them bothered to separate to look. Junhui knew Seokmin also had a thing for watching people so he was most likely stroking himself. Wonwoo panted and the kiss grew more heated as he never had much self-control when it came to Junhui. Junhui too was losing himself as he kissed and touched Wonwoo all over. His hand ran other the tail and remembered it wasn’t him who Wonwoo was supposed to fuck so he gave Wonwoo one last kiss before motioning him back to Seokmin. Wonwoo obeyed and crawled his way back to Seokmin who was stroking himself slowly.

 

“Master, can I suck you?” Wonwoo looked up at Seokmin through his eyelashes and would have to be stupid to deny him with that look.

 

Seokmin moved his hands and nodded as Wonwoo grinned and gave Seokmin’s cock small licks before taking the head in his mouth. He gave it a few hard sucks causing Seokmin to groan deep in his throat before he took all of Seokmin in. He bobbed his head slowly and Seokmin ran his finger through Wonwoo’s hair; watching in pure bliss as the other swallowed him whole. Wonwoo could feel Seokmin’s head hit the back of his throat and he moaned in pure ecstasy. The vibrations caused Seokmin to shut his eyes and moan. Wonwoo was pleasing his master the best he could before he felt Seokmin pull himself out of his mouth. 

 

“Lay down on the bed like a good boy.” Seokmin commanded and Wonwoo nodded and climbed on the bed; laying down and wrapping the tail around his thigh. 

 

Seokmin leaned down and kissed up Wonwoo’s thighs, making the latter shudder. He sucked on the sensitive skin before reaching up to Wonwoo’s throbbing cock. He kissed up the length and Wonwoo whimpered. Seokmin gave the head a short lick before pumping Wonwoo’s cock once; Wonwoo moaning softly as he held onto the bed sheets underneath him. He leaned to suck on Wonwoo’s balls; making Wonwoo quiver and beg for more. Seokmin chuckled spread Wonwoo’s legs and pushed at the buttplug that was in him. Wonwoo whined and tried to close his legs, but Seokmin held them open.

 

“Be a good boy and let master play with you.” Seokmin looked up at Wonwoo who just nodded and bit his lip as he watched Seokmin pull the buttplug in and out of him; shaky moans slipping passed his lips.

 

Wonwoo let Seokmin toy with him and Seokmin enjoyed every single bit of it. When he heard Wonwoo’s whines get louder he decided to slip the buttplug out entirely. He grabbed a dotted condom he set aside and slipped it on. He told Wonwoo to get on his hands and knees and Wonwoo obeyed with a  _ Yes, Master _ . Seokmin guided Wonwoo back onto his cock and Wonwoo moaned at the feeling of the dots rubbing against his walls. Seokmin licked his lips and waited for Wonwoo to give him a signal that he was ready before he started to slowly work his way in and out the boy. He groaned and looked over at Junhui who he heard struggle with trying to muffle his moans. Seokmin saw him stroking himself and biting onto his shirt before he motioned the other over. Junhui followed the other’s orders and Seokmin told him to sit in front of Wonwoo whose eyes were clouded over with lust. 

 

“Suck him baby boy.” Seokmin ordered Wonwoo and he nodded and took Junhui in his mouth.

 

Junhui hissed and moaned at the feeling and Seokmin continued to thrust in and out of Wonwoo. The extra force caused Junhui to lose himself and grip onto Wonwoo’s hair; tugging at it and he heard Seokmin whisper  _ fuck _ as he was turned on by the sight. Seokmin started to thrust harder and it caused Wonwoo to deep throat Junhui’s cock. Wonwoo moaned and Junhui did too as the vibrations were too much for him. Seokmin got rougher with each thrust and Wonwoo started to choke on Junhui’s cock. Junhui was about to pull out, but Wonwoo looked at him with need and he stayed still. 

 

“Such a good boy. Choking on his cock like that. You love it don’t you? You’re a little cock slut aren’t you?” Seokmin leaned to whisper into Wonwoo’s ears and Wonwoo let out a muffled  _ mhm _ and if that didn’t have Junhui coming it was the fact that Wonwoo was swallowing around the head of his cock.

 

“Fuck I’m gonna come.” Junhui moaned out and Wonwoo bobbed his head faster on Junhui.

 

“Swallow his come baby boy. I don’t want to see one drop fall out. Swallow it or I’ll have to punish you.” Seokmin slapped Wonwoo’s ass hard as a preview of what would happen if he didn't obey and Wonwoo moaned; that was all he had to do to get Junhui to shoot his load into Wonwoo’s mouth.

 

Junhui panted heavily as Wonwoo milked him dry and pulled off of him when he was sure he got every last drop. Junhui leaned back against the headboard and watched as Seokmin thrust frantically into Wonwoo; leaving Wonwoo in a state where all he could moan was  _ master _ . With each slam of Seokmin’s hips on Wonwoo’s ass caused Wonwoo to moan even louder. Seokmin loved every second of it and didn’t stop, not even when Wonwoo’s upper body fell onto the bed and he begged for Seokmin to make him cum. Wonwoo felt his entire body on fire and he wanted Seokmin to make him cum so bad he started to push back when Seokmin’s hips met his. Seokmin growled and gathered all his strength to put all his force into each thrust. Wonwoo screaming out for his master as he came untouched onto the bed sheets beneath him. Seokmin threw his head back and pulled out of Wonwoo as soon as he felt his climax near. He ripped off the condom and stroked himself. He painted Wonwoo’s back with his cum and groaned; his head tilted back as he milked himself dry.

 

“Master give me all your cum. Spray it all over me. I want masters cum.” Wonwoo panted as he tried to catch his breath and Seokmin shuddered when he finished. He grabbed the tissues he set aside and cleaned off Wonwoo’s back before sitting down beside him.

  
“Such a good boy.” Seokmin murmured as he lulled an exhausted Wonwoo to sleep; looking over at the sleeping Junhui and pulling him over to rest against him so he wouldn’t have a strained neck when he woke up. 


	4. 5 days until Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the 5th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

“Ready?” Jihoon whispered in Wonwoo’s ear as the latter nodded in anticipation.

 

Wonwoo was blindfolded and naked on the bed; waiting for Jihoon to touch him. Jihoon slipped off the bed and grabbed the red candle he set aside along with a lighter. He sat just above Wonwoo’s hip and leaned in to kiss the boy below him. Wonwoo was given specific orders to not touch Jihoon so he just leaned into the kiss. Jihoon ran his tongue on the roof of Wonwoo’s mouth and trailed hot kisses down his jaw and to his ear; nibbling on the lobe. Jihoon chuckled lightly and Wonwoo was confused before he heard the sound of a lighter being flicked on by his other ear; his breath hitched and Jihoon kissed him one last time before moving.

 

“How do you feel about wax hm?” Jihoon lit the candle and put the lighter away. 

 

“Wax?” Wonwoo questioned and Jihoon gave him no time to think about it before he slowly spilled a bit onto Wonwoo’s chest; making the latter hiss.

 

“Warm isn’t it? I love playing with it. Feels so good.” Jihoon dropped some on his chest and watched as it spilled down his skin and hardened.

 

Wonwoo nodded at the question and Jihoon grinded his ass down on Wonwoo’s hardened cock, eliciting a moan from the latter. Jihoon kept slowly grinding down on him and poured some of the wax above Wonwoo’s nipple. Wonwoo whimpered at the burn near a sensitive part of his body, but the warmth caused such a pleasurable sensation it’s no wonder Jihoon loves this.

 

“I wish you could see how pretty the red looks against your skin.” Jihoon whispers as he moves down lower; trailing wax along the dips of Wonwoo’s chest and letting it pool in certain places.

 

Wonwoo sighed and tilted his head back; his cock twitching in need and Jihoon leaned down to give the head a kitten lick. Wonwoo shuddered at the motion and bucked his hips up at Jihoon. Jihoon leaned back and denied Wonwoo any more pleasure. He sat back and let some of the wax drip over his own thighs and he let out an erotic moan that caused Wonwoo’s head to spin. He wanted to see how Jihoon looked with the red of the candle wax over his milky thighs. Wonwoo whined and tried to get Jihoon’s attention again and when he heard the other’s moans stop he knew he succeeded. 

 

“Jihoon I want to see you.” Wonwoo licked his lips and waited for a reply, but got none.

 

He felt Jihoon shift forward soon the blindfold was removed and the light shined in his eyes; causing him to squint until his eyes adjusted. In front of him was Jihoon who had hardened red wax over his chest, thighs, and even some drips over the base of his cock. Wonwoo gasped at the sight and he wanted to touch Jihoon so bad, but he knew he would get punished for it. Jihoon smirked above him spilt more wax on himself in front of Wonwoo; getting some closer and closer to the tip of his cock. Jihoon’s eyes were clouded over with lust as he stared right into Wonwoo’s eyes; the burning sensation he felt from the wax causing so much pleasure to him. Wonwoo loved the sight in front of him and closed his eyes as he let out a low moan as the wax dripped from Jihoon’s cock to just above Wonwoo’s pelvis.

 

“Jihoon..please. I want to feel it too.” Wonwoo begged for Jihoon to do the same to him and Jihoon happily complied.

 

He stroked Wonwoo twice before carefully pouring some wax onto the base of Wonwoo’s cock. The moan the latter made was like music to Jihoon’s ears. Wonwoo begged for more and each time Jihoon complied and painted the wax onto Wonwoo until he was coated in wax. Jihoon set the candle on the bedside table before moving to clean off Wonwoo’s cock. Peeling the wax off and then taking Wonwoo in his mouth; the sudden action making Wonwoo moan loudly and grip onto the bed sheets beneath him. Jihoon deep throated Wonwoo with ease and ran his fingers over the wax coated thighs before pulling away and stroking himself; the wax coming off of his cock with each hard stroke. Wonwoo watched in a lust induced daze as Jihoon fucked his own hand and threw his head back with a moan. Wonwoo whimpered once again at the lack of attention and Jihoon moved closer to take his and Wonwoo’s cock in both hands. His hips thrust up to rub against Wonwoo’s underside and Wonwoo moaned and gripped the sheets. Jihoon thrust into his hands and watched as Wonwoo lost himself from the friction. Quickly Jihoon grabbed the still-lit candle and poured some wax over their cocks; using the liquid as a lubricant before it cooled on their skin. Jihoon blew out the candle and poured what wax was left onto his chest. Jihoon threw the candle down off the bed and wrapped his hand around their cocks again; thrusting quickly into the hole he made. Jihoon moaned along with Wonwoo as they both thrust their hips ups to meet each other halfway. Wonwoo begged Jihoon to go faster and make him cum and Jihoon did his best to comply. The wax on their cocks creating more friction and soon Wonwoo felt like he wasn’t going to last much longer. Jihoon’s thrusts became sloppy and he twisted his hands around their cocks; causing himself to cum all over Wonwoo’s red-painted chest. Wonwoo soon following after and laid back on the bed; exhausted and tired, but Jihoon just moved to pull off the wax from his cock. He put on a condom and lifted Wonwoo’s legs to his chest; surprising Wonwoo at the eagerness to have a second round. 

“I heard Seokmin fucked you yesterday. You should be stretched out enough for me to go in without much lube hm?” Jihoon grinned and trailed his hand over the boy's hole; making Wonwoo shiver.

 

Jihoon stared down at Wonwoo’s clenching hole and sucked on his index finger before sliding it in and letting Wonwoo’s body suck him in. Wonwoo panted and tilted his head back; the sudden penetration causing an electric shock to spread through his entire body. Wonwoo bit his lip and watched as Jihoon worked him open with ease.

 

“I wonder how many others you’ve let fuck you. You’re such a cock slut. Letting Junhui watch as others fuck you. You love it don’t you. I can tell by how eager your hole is to suck my fingers in.” Jihoon slipped two more fingers into Wonwoo and the older moaned out a  _ Yes _ .

 

Jihoon smirked and quickly thrust the fingers in and out of Wonwoo; the latter whimpering from the stimulation. Jihoon pulled his fingers out of Wonwoo and leaned down to lick over the clenching hole. He slipped his tongue in and fucked Wonwoo with his mouth; loving the way Wonwoo moaned out his name. He pulled back when he felt Wonwoo tense up and denied him of a quick release. Wonwoo wasn’t going to cum until he did. Jihoon then positioned himself in between Wonwoo’s legs and slowly slid himself in. Jihoon underestimated his self-control and began to pound himself into Wonwoo. Wonwoo gripped tightly onto the bed sheets; the roughness turning him on much more as Jihoon gave him exactly what he wanted. Jihoon shut his eyes and let his head tilt back as he thrust into the latter. Wonwoo becoming a moaning mess of  _ Oh yes _ ’s and  _ Jihoon please _ . Each moan of his name brought Jihoon closer to his climax and he couldn’t hold back anymore as he slammed himself into Wonwoo’s prostate. Wonwoo howled out as Jihoon abused his prostate and was about to come, but Jihoon pulled out and ripped the condom off. Sliding up to Wonwoo’s face and forcing the other to suck him; to which Wonwoo eagerly complied. Jihoon thrust face fucked Wonwoo and when he felt his stomach tightened he pulled out and let his cum spurt out onto Wonwoo’s face and hair in thick streams. Jihoon’s face softening and showing a look of pure ecstasy that made Wonwoo cum just from the sight; his cum slowly slipping out and pooling onto his chest. 

 

Jihoon was too tired to clean them up properly and let himself fall onto the bed. Junhui had got up from where he quietly sat and offered to clean Jihoon up along with Wonwoo, but he shooed him off. Wanting to get a few minutes of sleep before he would have to head to his place later.

  
“Thanks, Jihoon.” Wonwoo babbles as Junhui picks up the half asleep boy to give him a warm bath. 


	5. 4 days until Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the 4th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

“Please let me cum.” Wonwoo pants as Soonyoung tightens his hand around the base of Wonwoo’s cock denying the younger of his orgasm.

 

Soonyoung shakes his head and smirks once he hears Wonwoo whine. He released Wonwoo’s cock and watched as it turned limp and he leaned in to kiss Wonwoo’s pouting lips. His hands trailed back up Wonwoo’s chest and moved his lips down Wonwoo’s neck. Wonwoo sighed in pleasure as he tilted his head back to give Soonyoung more access to his neck. The older leaving small marks before he pulled away and stared down at Wonwoo. 

 

“What a bad boy. You let me mark you when your boyfriend is only a few feet away from you. I think you need to be punished. Isn't that right Junhui?” Soonyoung turned to look at Junhui with a grin and the other nodded.

 

“No please! I got too caught up. I'm sorry!” Wonwoo looked over to Junhui with begging eyes and the other shook his head.

 

“Bad boys need to get punished. You aren't allowed to cum until Soonyoung sees fit.” Junhui motioned for Soonyoung to continue and the other turned his attention back to Wonwoo. 

 

“You heard him.” Soonyoung leaned down and licked over Wonwoo’s erect nipples; blowing cold air on the sensitive skin.

 

Wonwoo whimpers and shuts his eyes as Soonyoung continues to tease his body with kisses and small slaps to his thighs. His skin starts to sting from the slaps and he squirms underneath Soonyoung. He opens his eyes and Soonyoung is inches away from his face and has that dumb grin on his face. 

 

“Stings huh?” Soonyoung rubs his palm over the red spot and then slaps his hand once more on Wonwoo’s thigh. 

 

Wonwoo lets out a yelp and grips onto the bed sheets underneath him. Soonyoung smirks and hits him once more, teasing the younger. Wonwoo whines and looks at Soonyoung begging him with his eyes to touch him and Soonyoung tilts his head to think before he wraps his hand back around Wonwoo’s flaccid cock; stroking it to hardness. Wonwoo moaned and turned his head to the side; his grip tightening on the bed sheets. Soonyoung twisted his wrist and skillfully stroked him until Wonwoo was panting underneath him. Wonwoo felt like he could cum any second and just as he was about to Soonyoung gripped the base once again before letting go. Wonwoo whined and tries to buck his hips up asking for release, but Soonyoung didn't move. 

 

“I love seeing you beg. I think it might be my new favorite thing.” Soonyoung wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s legs and pulls him closer.

 

The position was slightly uncomfortable as Wonwoo’s ass was lifted in the air. Soonyoung grabbed the lube he set aside and poured some onto Wonwoo’s hole; the coldness making Wonwoo shiver. Soonyoung coated the lube all around him and slowly slipped a finger into Wonwoo. Wonwoo whimpers and bites his lip as he feels Soonyoung slip another into him, wasting no time on properly stretching Wonwoo out. Soonyoung watched as Wonwoo sucked his fingers back in every time he pulled them out. Wonwoo felt his body burn up again and pants as Soonyoung fucks him with his fingers. He begs Soonyoung to add more and to fist him until he’s full, but Soonyoung just watches him in silence not complying with the younger. He wanted Wonwoo to lose his mind and scream for him to fuck him. Wonwoo reached out for Soonyoung’s other arm and dug his nails into the skin. When he felt Wonwoo draw a bit of blood he slipped his fingers out of him; a whine leaving Wonwoo’s lips.

 

“Look at what you did. Bad boy. I’m going to have to punish you now.” Soonyoung licked up the blood and put pressure to stop it from bleeding anymore. 

 

Wonwoo whined and begged for forgiveness. He was shushed when Soonyoung flipped him over his lap and gripped Wonwoo’s ass. He leaned and whispered  _ bad boys get punished  _ before spanking Wonwoo hard. Wonwoo yelped and threw his head back; squirming from the sting. With each spank, Soonyoung counted to ten but pretended to lose count and start all over again. Wonwoo thinks he was probably hit a total of thirty-four times before Soonyoung decided it was enough. He soothingly rubbed over the red spot on Wonwoo’s ass before moving down and slipping his fingers in him again; hiding the pain with pleasure. Wonwoo moaned and ground down onto Soonyoung’s lap; the friction making Wonwoo’s cock hard again. With each thrust of Soonyoung’s fingers, Wonwoo pushed back onto his fingers; wanton moans slipping from his mouth as he praised Soonyoung for making him feel good. Soonyoung grinned and slipping in a third suddenly, causing Wonwoo to throw his head back.

 

“Fuck! Soonyoung just shove your cock in me already!” Wonwoo screamed out as Soonyoung added a fourth finger.

 

Soonyoung held Wonwoo steady with his free hand as he shoved his fingers deep in Wonwoo, curling them so he could tease the latter’s prostate. Wonwoo moaned loudly and gripped onto the sheets beneath him as Soonyoung abused his prostate. Wonwoo felt his stomach tighten and quickly moved a hand to grip the base of his cock; not wanting to cum until Soonyoung had his cock deep inside of him.

 

“Oh look you’ve learned so well!” Soonyoung praises him for holding off and slips his fingers out of Wonwoo once the latter is limp again.

 

Soonyoung moved Wonwoo back onto his back and told him to hold his legs apart; the latter quickly complying as Soonyoung coats his cock in lube. When he was fully coated he positioned himself to Wonwoo’s hole and slowly slid himself in. Soonyoung bit his lip as he finally got to feel warm wrap around him as Wonwoo sucked him in. He pushed himself in all the way and made small movements after that before Wonwoo started to whine and Soonyoung pulled himself out all the way and pushed into Wonwoo over and over again. Wonwoo panted and was in pure bliss as he watched Soonyoung fuck him. Soonyoung started to sweat and his breathing became uneven as he moved faster with each thrust. Wonwoo was a babbling mess underneath him as he started to push down onto Soonyoung’s cock making the other go in deeper.

 

“Ram into me. Make me cum.” Wonwoo gripped onto one of Soonyoung’s hand and squeezed it tightly and Soonyoung just nodded; mind too hazed to think of anything else.

 

Soonyoung started to slam his hips roughly into Wonwoo; panting and groaning with each thrust. Wonwoo threw his head back and panted as he felt his prostate get hit over and over again. Soonyoung knew Wonwoo wouldn’t be able to hold off for long, not after the hours of edging that he put him through, and lifted one of Wonwoo’s legs over his shoulder allowing him to go in even deeper. Wonwoo moaned and screamed for Soonyoung to go faster and to go harder and Soonyoung’s body listened immediately when he felt Wonwoo start to tighten around him; signaling that the boy was close to climax. Wonwoo gripped tightly onto the sheets as he felt his stomach tighten and after a few more slams he released everything onto his chest; some cum spurting onto his chin and face as he watched himself. Soonyoung gripped his cock and pumped Wonwoo as he continued to thrust into him. As he was milking the boy beneath him he felt his own chest start to tighten up and soon he released deep inside of Wonwoo; moaning out the younger's name. Panting, Soonyoung slipped himself out of Wonwoo and collapsed on top of him. Wonwoo groaning and pushing the other off of him. 

 

“Junhui I’m sleeping here for the night.” Soonyoung mumbles and Wonwoo shakes his head despite how tired he is.

  
“Fuck off and go home.” Wonwoo pushed Soonyoung jokingly; despite the sex they just shared, he was still going to annoying his best friend. 


	6. 3 days until Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the 3rd day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you aren't familiar with Shibari then I suggest looking it up.

“Jihoon was right. Red does look stunning on you.” Jisoo touched the soft silk fabric that Wonwoo was wearing and reached to undo the belt; letting the robe slip from Wonwoo’s body and down onto the floor.

 

Wonwoo shivered from the cold as Jisoo led him to the bed; laying down and waiting as Jisoo grabbed some things from the computer desk. Jisoo came back with some red rope and he smiled softly down at Wonwoo.

 

“I hope you don’t mind. I want to try something with you.” Jisoo asked for consent and Wonwoo just let out a small chuckle.

 

“I’ve been teased and tried so many new things within the past few days. I don’t think I’ll mind being tied up at all.” Wonwoo guided Jisoo closer to him and held out his hands.

 

Jisoo nodded and instead of tying Wonwoo’s wrists he sat Wonwoo up and began by tying around Wonwoo’s chest. He took his time and made intricate designs with the rope and when he ran out he added another rope and tied it to the previous rope. He wrapped the rope lower and around Wonwoo’s cock, making it look more pronounced. He then began to tie down his thighs, the rope pushing down on his skin and making the free spots protrude out more. Wonwoo watched as Jisoo tied him up, his ropework making Wonwoo look more like a work of art. When Jisoo pulled out the rope he thought it was going to be a simple tie the wrists and legs to the bed kind of deal, but he wasn’t complaining as this was so much better. Jisoo then moved to work his arms and he flipped Wonwoo over and pulled both his arms back. He then looped the rope around one of the ropes on his chest and used that to hold Wonwoo’s arms in place as he finished tying him up. Wonwoo’s arms were confined together, but his legs were still free to move. Jisoo stood back to stare at his masterpiece before reaching to grab his phone and take photos of the boy. Once Jisoo was finished with his little photo shoot Wonwoo tried to shift so he could look at Jisoo.

 

“I wasn’t expecting something like this, but I like it a lot.” Wonwoo smiled and Jisoo leaned down to capture the younger's lips in his.

 

With a bit of help from Jisoo, Wonwoo and Jisoo made out for minutes; the kiss turning rough quickly and Jisoo began to touch and feel all over Wonwoo’s body. Wonwoo whimpered as Jisoo ran his hand gently over his cock. Jisoo moved a bit to help Wonwoo get in a comfortable position and he leaned his head down to kiss all over the younger’s skin. Jisoo left marks wherever he could; the younger’s moans almost addicting and he never wanted to stop hearing them. He licked at the free skin and sucked on the younger’s nipples. Wonwoo quivering slightly as that was one of his most sensitive areas. Jisoo engulfed all of Wonwoo in like he was hungry for the younger. Wonwoo sighed in pleasure and tilted his head back; enjoying all the attention he was getting from the older. With each mark, Jisoo got lower and lower; reaching the base of Wonwoo’s cock he looks up before giving a kitten lick to the pink head. Wonwoo moaned and watched as Jisoo swallowed him whole with ease; bobbing his head up and down quickly to get the younger fully hard.

 

“Jisoo..” Wonwoo moaned out and Jisoo pulled Wonwoo out of him and continued his way down Wonwoo’s body; making sure every single exposed part was worshiped. 

 

Wonwoo’s face was pink and he whimpered as Jisoo bit at his inner thighs. Jisoo then made his way back up; taking Wonwoo’s cock back in his mouth and bobbing his head some more before pulling away and coming back up Wonwoo’s chest. Jisoo made it back up to Wonwoo’s lips and they continued their lust filled kiss. Wonwoo moaned in Jisoo’s mouth as he felt Jisoo stroke him; the older moving and whispering praises that made Wonwoo blush.

 

“I’m a little jealous. Junhui get’s to have you all to himself.” Jisoo nibbles at the younger's ear and stares over at Junhui who’s seated in the corner of the room. 

 

Junhui scoffed and Jisoo smirked; moving his hand away and flipping Wonwoo onto his stomach. He pushed Wonwoo’s legs up so his ass was in the air and he took the bottle of lube he had set aside and began to prepare Wonwoo. Wonwoo laid his face on the pillow and bit his lip in anticipation; moaning when he felt Jisoo slip a finger inside him. Jisoo licked his lips and watched Wonwoo’s reactions as he thrust his finger in and out of him; slipping in another when Wonwoo least expects it. Wonwoo moaned and closed his eyes; enjoying the feeling of Jisoo’s long fingers inside of him. His eyes had shot open not long after when Jisoo curled his finger and began to massage his prostate; Wonwoo moaning with each push onto the spot.

 

“Jisoo..please. Your cock.” Wonwoo begged and looked at Jisoo under his lashes knowing Jisoo wouldn’t object.

 

Jisoo just nodded and smiled that same sweet smile at him; slipping his fingers out and beginning to coat his cock in lube. Wonwoo shifted a bit so he could arch his back more; waiting for the feeling of Jisoo inside of him. Jisoo held onto Wonwoo’s hips as he guided his cock into Wonwoo’s pink hole. Wonwoo moaned wantonly and this edged Jisoo on more and he slid himself faster into Wonwoo. Once Jisoo was fully inside of Wonwoo he began to thrust slowly, but when Wonwoo begged for him to go faster he complied. Jisoo was fully under Wonwoo’s control despite the younger being tied up. Wonwoo, satisfied, moans and pushes himself back to meet Jisoo’s thrusts halfway.

 

“Yes. Jisoo, yes! Fuck me. Fuck me harder..” Wonwoo moaned out as Jisoo started to pick up the pace and Jisoo was never more turned on than hearing these words come out of Wonwoo’s mouth all because of him. 

 

Jisoo was practically slamming into the younger boy at this point and Wonwoo still begged for him to go harder; to be rougher and slap him. Jisoo complying with each request that Wonwoo had; slapping the younger's ass until he was red and pounding recklessly into Wonwoo. Wonwoo went limp under Jisoo and panted as Jisoo continued to fuck him at such a rough and fast pace. Jisoo felt his stomach start to tighten and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. He reached over to stroke Wonwoo’s cock, but Wonwoo demanded that Jisoo make him cum untouched. Jisoo pulled his hands back and held onto Wonwoo’s hips starting to thrust into Wonwoo harder. Wonwoo’s moans grew into screams and soon he came onto the sheets beneath him. Jisoo dug his nails into Wonwoo as he felt Wonwoo clutch around him and with a few more harsh thrusts he came deep inside of the other. The both of them panted as they came down from their climaxes and Jisoo slowly pulled out of Wonwoo. He then immediately started to untie Wonwoo’s hands; red marks appearing on the skin.

 

“Sorry if it hurts. I didn’t know I tied them too tight.” Jisoo rubs his thumb soothingly over the marks and Wonwoo turned to lay on his back and shook his head.

 

“They felt great thank you hyung.” Wonwoo looked over to Junhui who sat up and made his way over to Wonwoo and Jisoo.

“Jisoo hyung I’ll need copies of those photos as a compromise for marking up the prince.” Junhui sat down at the edge of the bed and ran his hands over the ropes on Wonwoo’s legs.

  
“Of course.” Jisoo reached to grab his phone and send the erotic photos of Wonwoo to Junhui.


	7. 2 days until Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the 2nd day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

“Who’s daddy’s baby boy?” Jeonghan whispers into Wonwoo’s ear as he caressed the younger’s body.

 

“I am.” Wonwoo shivers as he feels Jeonghan’s fingers ghost over his nipples.

 

Jeonghan had Wonwoo’s arms cuffed to the bed and had a butt plug in him to stretch the younger out. Jeonghan hovered over Wonwoo and gave him feather like touches all over his body, causing the younger to shiver with each touch. Jeonghan leaned down to capture Wonwoo’s lips in his the kiss rough and full of need. Wonwoo whimpered into Jeonghan’s mouth and clenched his fists as Jeonghan’s hands traveled lower and gently stroked Wonwoo’s cock. Jeonghan sucked on Wonwoo’s tongue before pulling away and looking down at Wonwoo as he stroked the younger.

 

“You like when daddy makes you feel good? You want daddy to make you cum don’t you? Tell daddy what you want baby boy.” Jeonghan began to stroke Wonwoo faster making the younger moan.

 

“Yes, daddy. Make me cum daddy. I want to cum so bad.” Wonwoo babbles between moans as he leans his head against his arm; watching Jeonghan stroke him.

 

“You’re such a good boy. Daddy will make you cum, but first, daddy wants to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours.” Jeonghan moves his hand from Wonwoo and the younger whines, but nods and opens his mouth for Jeonghan.

 

Jeonghan moves closer to straddle Wonwoo’s chest; stroking his cock before he guides it into Wonwoo’s mouth. Wonwoo moans and relaxes as he lets Jeonghan thrust into his mouth. Jeonghan bites his lip as he watches Wonwoo take him in with ease. He quickens his pace and Wonwoo moan’s when Jeonghan’s tip grazes the back of his throat. 

 

“Yeah, you like that don’t you? You like sucking daddy’s cock, don’t you? Such a little cock slut for me.” Jeonghan groans and thrusts fully into Wonwoo’s mouth; the younger replying with a moan.

 

Jeonghan’s breathing started to get uneven as he thrust in and out of Wonwoo’s hot mouth. The younger constantly moaning and looking like an absolute wreck beneath him. Wonwoo eyes were half closed and there was spit spilling out the corners of his mouth. The sight made Jeonghan thrust faster, but when the other started to choke he pulled out and let Wonwoo catch his breath. Wonwoo panted and shut his eyes; letting his breathing return to normal before speaking his voice harsh from Jeonghan’s thrusts.

 

“I want daddy to make me feel good now. Can daddy make me cum? Please, daddy, I’ve been a good boy.” Wonwoo begged and pushed his hips down towards Jeonghan.

 

Jeonghan growled and leaned in to take Wonwoo’s lips in his; kissing him harshly before whispering  _ daddy will make you feel so so good baby boy  _ in his ear. Wonwoo moaned against Jeonghan’s lips and his hips bucked upwards when Jeonghan moved to stroke Wonwoo. Jeonghan gave Wonwoo a few skilled strokes before his hand moved down to push down on the butt plug eliciting a moan from the younger beneath him. Jeonghan chuckled and moved his lips down to leave marks on Wonwoo’s neck as he pulled the butt plug out of Wonwoo and shoved two fingers inside of the younger with ease. Wonwoo moaned loudly and pushed down onto Jeonghan’s fingers; begging for Jeonghan to fuck him. 

 

“Please, daddy! I want your cock!” Wonwoo begs and pulls on the cuffs; fucking himself on Jeonghan’s fingers.

 

“For being such a good boy today daddy is going to reward you.” Jeonghan slips his fingers out of Wonwoo and he positions himself to Wonwoo’s hole; sliding himself in all the way eliciting wanton moans from the younger.

 

Jeonghan groaned when he entered balls deep into Wonwoo and waited a bit before starting a brutal pace. Wonwoo panted and moaned underneath him and the noises further fueled Jeonghan’s ego. He spread Wonwoo’s legs wide open so he could see his cock disappear in the other’s ass; groaning with each harsh thrust. Wonwoo bit his lips hard making them swollen and pink as he watched Jeonghan become more and more rough with him.

 

“Did I say you could stop making noises? Do you not want daddy to make you cum?” Jeonghan looked up and said with a stern voice as he slammed himself into Wonwoo.

 

“No please! I’m sorry! Daddy, please make me cum!” Wonwoo screamed from the vigorous slamming of Jeonghan’s hips in him.

 

Jeonghan lifted Wonwoo up and threw the younger’s legs over his shoulders; fucking Wonwoo as a new angle that made him hit the younger’s prostate every time. Wonwoo became a moaning mess under Jeonghan; clenching his fist and taking every thrust Jeonghan gave him. Wonwoo loved being manhandled like this and his moans let Jeonghan know how good he was making Wonwoo feel. Jeonghan cursed as he felt Wonwoo clench around him and he knew the other boy was nearing his climax. He reached to hold the base of Wonwoo’s cock stopping him from reaching his orgasm and the younger squirmed in protest.

 

“Please, daddy I’m sorry!” Wonwoo cried out and panted as Jeonghan continued to fuck him at a fast pace.

 

Jeonghan didn’t listen and continued to abuse the younger’s prostate; his fingers still wrapped firmly around Wonwoo’s cock. Wonwoo moaned and begged for Jeonghan to let him cum. Wonwoo’s entire body was flushed as Jeonghan took the time to take in all of Wonwoo. The younger’s hair was disheveled and Wonwoo’s wrists were red from the rubbing of the cuffs and also a reminisce of the previous day’s activities. Jeonghan grew jealous of the leftover marks and slammed harshly into Wonwoo.

 

“Who’s baby are you?” Jeonghan growled and slammed his hips into Wonwoo once again.

 

“Daddy’s!” Wonwoo screamed out and squirmed underneath Jeonghan. Jeonghan smirked and continued at the brutal pace; releasing Wonwoo’s cock from his grip and letting the other finally cum like he wanted.

 

“Cum for daddy baby. I want to see every single drop fall onto your chest.” Jeonghan licked his lips as he watched the thick white streams fall out onto Wonwoo’s stomach; continuing to slam himself onto Wonwoo’s prostate.

 

Wonwoo let out the most erotic moan as he came and Jeonghan swears he’s never heard something hotter in his life than this. Jeonghan groaned as he felt Wonwoo tighten around him and soon Jeonghan felt his stomach tighten. Jeonghan gripped Wonwoo’s hips tightly and slammed himself quickly into the younger; panting hard until he came with a deep groan and releasing inside of Wonwoo. The younger moaned softly and let his head fall back as Jeonghan filled him up.

 

Jeonghan pulled out of Wonwoo and moved to remove the handcuffs from him; letting Wonwoo’s hands-free. Wonwoo reached over and pulled Jeonghan on top of him once more; kissing him quickly before pulling away and smiling sleepily at him.

 

“Daddy made me feel so good.” Wonwoo whispers and lets Jeonghan go so he could get up and stop the camera he had set up long ago from recording. Junhui not able to watch today due to an emergency at work so they recorded their session.

  
“Well let’s get you cleaned up now. I’ll make some snacks afterward and we can watch a movie.” Jeonghan lifts Wonwoo up and takes him to go clean up in the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late I got busy with preparing for a birthday.


	8. 1 day until Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the 1st day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

There was a thick tension in the room as Seungcheol and Wonwoo stared at each other. Wonwoo was spread naked on the bed, waiting for Seungcheol to take him, and Seungcheol stood by the bedroom door licking his lips as they dried up. Seungcheol came closer to Wonwoo and started to strip from his clothing; Wonwoo watching in arousal as he got to see every inch of the older’s body come into view. Wonwoo would be lying if said he didn’t fantasize about the older. Seungcheol was just so damn hot in every way possible; no man should be that attractive it’s just not right.

 

Once Seungcheol was fully undressed he hovered over Wonwoo’s body and inched closer to Wonwoo’s lips. Hesitant at first, Seungcheol leaned down to cut the tension and take Wonwoo’s lips in his. Wonwoo mewled and wrapped his hands around Seungcheol’s back instantly; feeling the older’s broad shoulders underneath his fingertips. Seungcheol kissed Wonwoo harshly; his lips moving frantically like he was hungry and Wonwoo was dinner. Wonwoo grazed his nails down Seungcheol’s back as the older moved his lips down his jaw and to his neck; sucking on the fading purple marks and making them even more prominent. Wonwoo let out a shaky moan when Seungcheol sucked over a particularly sensitive spot and he gripped onto the older’s shoulders. Seungcheol parted from Wonwoo’s neck and looked down at him; the both of them already looking so wrecked just from a few minutes of kissing.

 

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t craving this the day Junhui asked me if I wanted to fuck you.” Seungcheol whispers and Wonwoo shudders underneath him.

 

“I’d be lying too.” Wonwoo manages to speak out and Seungcheol immediately moves his lips back on Wonwoo’s; the two kissing feverishly.

 

Wonwoo trailed his hands down Seungcheol’s back slowly as their tongues tangled together. Seungcheol ground his hips down onto Wonwoo’s grunting from the friction and Wonwoo moaned. Wonwoo dug his nails into the older as Seungcheol gripped Wonwoo’s hip tightly with one hand; holding the other as he thrust down onto Wonwoo. Seungcheol’s grip was so tight that it left marks on Wonwoo’s hips. The younger’s head began to wander with fantasies about the older and he pulled Seungcheol down to look him in the eyes.

 

“Choke me.” Wonwoo reached to grab Seungcheol’s hand and put it to his neck.

 

The older was slightly taken aback at the forwardness but complied wrapping his fingers around Wonwoo’s neck comfortably before giving a light squeeze testing out how much force he is able to use on Wonwoo. Junhui, who had been watching from his usual spot in the corner, moved closer to watch over the two; ready to be the spotter in case the two get out of control and accidentally go overboard. Wonwoo closed his eyes and let out a soft moan; begging Seungcheol to squeeze him harder. Seungcheol gave Wonwoo another squeeze but used more strength this time. Wonwoo’s mouth parted and he let out an erotic moan; the noise making Seungcheol’s cock twitch with need. 

 

“Fuck.” Seungcheol mumbled as he looked down at Wonwoo; pressing harder down onto Wonwoo’s neck.

 

Wonwoo’s mind started to fog with pleasure and lust; his blood flow being restricted by Seungcheol’s hand made him feel like he was on cloud nine. Wonwoo’s hips bucked up looking for friction and his vision started to blur. Before Wonwoo could pass out Junhui put a hand on Seungcheol’s; the older releasing his grip and Wonwoo gasped for breath. Wonwoo looks up at Seungcheol and pulls him down for another kiss; the two battling for dominance even though Wonwoo knew he would give in for Seungcheol. Seungcheol held onto Wonwoo’s hips and spun them around so Wonwoo was on top. Seungcheol touched all over Wonwoo’s body, from his chest down to his thighs, and Wonwoo whimpered and ground himself down onto Seungcheol. Seungcheol let out groans as Wonwoo moved his hips skillfully; holding onto the younger’s hips. Wonwoo moaned and tilted his head back as he thrust slowly, but harshly making Seungcheol groan constantly. Wonwoo grew impatient and lifted his hips up; stroking Seungcheol’s cock to full hardness and he positioned him to his pink hole. Seungcheol wanted to argue, Wonwoo hasn’t prepared at all and he didn’t want the younger to be in pain, but Wonwoo slid onto Seungcheol letting out a shaky moan as he was being filled up. Seungcheol groaned as Wonwoo’s hole practically sucked all of him in; he watched the younger’s expression and licked his lips. Wonwoo stayed still for a while before he started to bounce himself on Seungcheol’s cock; the older groaning and holding Wonwoo steady.

 

“So big, fuck.” Wonwoo cursed as he bounced on Seungcheol’s cock; holding onto the older’s chest to keep him steady.

 

Seungcheol let Wonwoo take control as he tried his best to keep his hips from bucking up. Wonwoo grew tired and leaned down onto Seungcheol; grinding his hips down onto the other as he initiated another feverish kiss. Seungcheol’s hands moved lower to grope Wonwoo’s ass; giving it an experimental smack that sent Wonwoo’s head flying back with a howl. Seungcheol’s hands were nice and strong and with each smack, he gave Wonwoo the younger felt like he could come undone at any second. Seungcheol grew tired of Wonwoo’s sluggish pace and flipped them; thrusting into Wonwoo with full force; the younger crying out underneath him at the pace. Seungcheol looked down at Wonwoo with pure lust in his eyes and Wonwoo shuddered as his gaze met Seungcheol’s. Without asking Seungcheol moved a hand from Wonwoo’s hips to his neck again; squeezing hard then letting go and keeping the routine until Wonwoo begged for Seungcheol to choke him harder. Seungcheol was never one to tease so he squeezed tightly around Wonwoo’s neck, blocking his blood flow, and Wonwoo gasped and scratched down Seungcheol’s arm in pure bliss. Seungcheol’s other arm wrapped around one of Wonwoo’s legs and brought it over his shoulder; fucking the younger at a new angle that made him reach deeper and push against his prostate. Wonwoo’s mind was fuzzy again and he moaned out from his prostate being hit, but it came out more like a strangled squeak. Junhui intervened again and made Seungcheol move his hand so Wonwoo could breathe. Wonwoo was fully spent and he just let his head fall back and Seungcheol fuck him at a brutal pace. Each moan that slipped from Wonwoo’s mouth fueled Seungcheol more and more; his hips practically slamming and molding himself into the younger.

 

“Fuck, Wonwoo.” Seungcheol groans as he feels Wonwoo start to clench around him; knowing the younger was close he lifted Wonwoo’s other leg over his shoulder and went to town on Wonwoo’s hole. 

 

Wonwoo gripped tightly onto the sheets underneath him and screamed out for Seungcheol to fuck him good. He felt his stomach tighten and he knew he was going to cum untouched within a few more thrusts and with one big slam to Wonwoo’s hips he came in long streams that painted his chest and face. Seungcheol watched as Wonwoo’s face softened from his release and he continued to ride out his orgasm; feeling his nearing too. Seungcheol groaned as Wonwoo clenched around him and Wonwoo panted looking up at Seungcheol; his eyes half lidded like he was about to pass out at any moment.

 

“Cum deep inside me Cheol.” Wonwoo’s voice was deep and hoarse from all the screaming and moaning and Seungcheol felt his chest twist up.

 

The sound of Wonwoo’s voice asking him to cum deep in him had Seungcheol climaxing at an instant. Seungcheol slammed his hips deep into Wonwoo and stayed still as he filled Wonwoo up with his cum; groaning and digging his nails into the younger’s thighs. Wonwoo moaned softly and closed his eyes; enjoying the feeling of being filled. Seungcheol pulled out when he was done and let his tired body fall onto the bed beside Wonwoo. Wonwoo had already fallen asleep and Junhui was busy cleaning off Wonwoo’s chest and face with a damp cloth. Seungcheol was about to get up to leave, but Junhui stopped him and pushed him back onto the bed.

  
“Get some rest because later I want you to do that to me as well.” Junhui whispers and Seungcheol almost thought about pulling Junhui down on him, because fuck resting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol is really hot okay I'd let him choke me within a heartbeat lmao. Don't expect a Seungcheol/Junhui chapter it's not happening unless people beg me because I am so tired from writing eight days worth of sex. Junhui's chapter will probably be the longest so if it's not uploaded until the 26th I'm sorry.
> 
> Also funny story, I fell asleep at 3am writing this and when I woke up and checked my phone to see what I had written I had written "Cheol lined his peen to Wonwoo's hole which was like ogon po gotovnosti" and to explain, in the game Overwatch there is a Russian character named Zarya and when she uses her ultimate power she shouts out "ogon po gotovnosti" which means fire at will, but her ultimate power shoots out a black hole like ball that sucks in all the players nearby so basically my half conscious brain was trying to portray that Wonwoo's asshole was sucking up Seungcheol's dick like a black hole lmao


	9. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Christmas Day, my true love gave to me...

“Merry Christmas sleepyhead.” Junhui whispers into Wonwoo’s ear and the latter smiles sleepily.

 

“Morning Junnie.” Wonwoo pulls Junhui close and nuzzles his head into his neck.

 

Junhui holds Wonwoo close to him and pecks his forehead, nose, lips, jaw, and neck. Wonwoo chuckles and leans his head back to give Junhui more room to kiss. Junhui didn’t leave any area untouched; moving back up to kiss Wonwoo on the lips. Wonwoo hummed when Junhui pulled him on his lap and Wonwoo parted; looking down at Junhui.

 

“Didn’t know I’d be getting my Christmas present so early in the morning.” Wonwoo rubbed up and down Junhui’s chest.

 

“Hmm, you look so nice when you wake up though. With your bedhead and your morning voice. I can’t resist myself.” Junhui pulls Wonwoo down for another kiss and Wonwoo just smiles.

 

The kiss starts out slow at first but picks up when Wonwoo whimpers against Junhui’s lips. Junhui growls and pulls Wonwoo closer; running his hands down Wonwoo’s sides and down to his ass groping him. Wonwoo hums and pushes his hips down on Junhui’s hands; moving his lips down to Junhui’s neck and leaving small bite marks.

 

“Hey, this is supposed to be your present. You’ve given me enough for the past 8 days.” Junhui tilts his head to the side and gave Wonwoo’s ass a smack.

 

“You’re right. Fuck me then. Fuck me better than all our friends did. Show them I’m yours.” Wonwoo whispers in Junhui’s ear; smirking when he felt a growing bulge underneath him.

 

Junhui pushed him off his lap and down onto the bed; kissing Wonwoo feverishly and holding his hands above his head. He moved his lips down Wonwoo’s jaw and down to his neck; leaving big purple marks against Wonwoo’s pale skin. Wonwoo moans softly and bucks his hips up to Junhui. Junhui moved lower down Wonwoo’s body; growling when he saw previous healing marks leaving bigger ones beside them. Wonwoo squirmed underneath Junhui and whined when Junhui’s lips left his body.

 

“Relax baby boy. I’ll please you all day today. Let me fuck you.” Junhui pulls down Wonwoo’s boxers and threw them down to the floor.

 

Wonwoo bit his lip in anticipation; watching as Junhui pressed kisses up his thighs and nibbling at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Junhui inched closer to Wonwoo’s cock and took one of his balls into his mouth; sucking at them lightly and eliciting a moan from Wonwoo. When Junhui took Wonwoo’s shaft in his hand and started giving it slow strokes Wonwoo cursed and tilted his head back. Junhui pulled his balls out of his mouth and ghosted his lips over the tip of Wonwoo’s cock. Wonwoo licked his lips and lifted his upper body; leaning on his elbows as he watched Junhui stroke him. Wonwoo threw his head back with a deep moan as Junhui took the head of his cock in his mouth. Junhui swirled his tongue around the head and sucked as he stroked Wonwoo; enjoying the sight of Wonwoo coming undone right in front of him. Junhui took Wonwoo entirely in his mouth; bobbing his head up and down Wonwoo’s shaft and massaging his balls with a free hand. 

 

“Fuck, Junhui please.” Wonwoo moans and tangles his fingers in Junhui’s hair; thrusting his hips up to meet Junhui half way.

 

Junhui hummed and relaxed his jaw; deep throating Wonwoo and holding his hips down. Wonwoo moaned loudly and panted as his body started to feel like it was on fire. Junhui kept deep throating him until he pulled off with a pop to breathe. He flipped Wonwoo onto his stomach and pushed his legs up so his as was in the air. Junhui massaged Wonwoo’s ass and spread his cheeks; leaning down to lick over Wonwoo’s pink hole. Wonwoo shivered and moaned as he felt Junhui’s wet tongue slide over him. Junhui hummed and slid his tongue inside of Wonwoo; the latter letting out a loud moan and gripping onto the sheets beneath him. Junhui thrust his tongue in and out of Wonwoo; gripping the latter’s ass tightly and smacking it firmly making Wonwoo yelp.

 

“Junhui please fuck me already. I want your cock deep inside me.” Wonwoo pants and pushes his hips back against Junhui’s mouth; Junhui hums and slips his tongue out. 

 

“Anything for my good baby boy.” Junhui sits up straight and grabs the lube from the bedside table; coating his fingers and slipping one inside of Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo moans and closes his eyes; focusing on the feeling of Junhui’s slim finger inside of him. He begs for another and Junhui complies and adds a second finger in Wonwoo; stretching the latter out and adding in a third without having to be asked. Wonwoo’s moans were turning Junhui on so much that he grew impatient. Junhui fucked Wonwoo with his finger’s fast curling them a bit so he could rub against Wonwoo’s prostate eliciting a wanton moan from Wonwoo; who was losing himself in the pleasure that Junhui was giving him. Junhui slipped his fingers out after a while and coated his cock in lube; lining himself up with Wonwoo and sliding himself in. He didn’t waste any time and pushed himself fully in; Wonwoo babbling underneath him moaning out  _ so full _ . Junhui groaned and slipped out slamming his cock back into Wonwoo; the force causing Wonwoo to lose balance and shove his face in the bed sheets. Wonwoo moaned out for more for Junhui to show him who he belongs to and Junhui growls and slams his hips back into Wonwoo.

 

“Mine. All mine.” Junhui growls and continues to slam himself into Wonwoo; making the latter scream out  _ fuck yes _ .

 

Wonwoo bit down on the pillow underneath him; knowing that it’s probably best to not disturb the neighbors Christmas morning. Junhui pulled his head back by his hair and leaned in; pushing his cock deep inside Wonwoo.

 

“You will scream. I don’t care if the neighbors get angry. I want to hear you scream for me.” Junhui growls in his ear and straightens back up; slamming into Wonwoo again.

 

Wonwoo whimpers and does as he’s told; screaming when Junhui hits his prostate. Junhui whispering  _ good boy  _ and spanking Wonwoo’s ass. Wonwoo pants and pushes his hips back to meet Junhui half way; the head of Junhui’s cock pushing against his prostate with each thrust. Junhui felt like he was losing all control when he hears the way Wonwoo screams out in pleasure for him. He keeps slamming into Wonwoo with reckless abandon and digs his nails into Wonwoo’s hips; leaving nail marks that he knows will leave a bruise. Wonwoo pants and continues to use all his strength to push back against Junhui. Curses slip out Junhui’s mouth along with praises for Wonwoo; feeling himself get closer to his climax. Junhui angles his hips more to slam into Wonwoo’s prostate; the latter screaming out and gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turn white. Wonwoo tells Junhui he’s going to cum and he begs Junhui to cum deep inside of him and mark him as his. Junhui turns animalistic at that and gathers all his strength to thrust his hardest into Wonwoo. A few harsh thrust to Wonwoo’s prostate had Wonwoo cumming with a scream; his cum shooting down onto the bed sheets beneath him. Wonwoo babbles as Junhui continues to thrust into him, Junhui aiming for his own climax, and he pushes his hips onto Junhui helping him cum.

 

“Cum for me Junnie. Cum deep inside of me. I want your cum so bad.” Wonwoo babbles and pushes hard onto Junhui’s cock.

 

Junhui groans and within a few more thrusts he cums deep inside of Wonwoo. Wonwoo moaning and falling limp onto the bed from exhaustion. Junhui slips out of Wonwoo and falls onto the bed beside him; pulling him close and pressing soft sweet kisses to Wonwoo’s forehead.

  
“Merry Christmas baby boy.” Junhui smiles and Wonwoo nuzzles into Junhui, yawning and pulling the blanket over them, the two sleeping in some more until the afternoon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this because I sure did. I'm going to be focusing on "Life Goes On" from now on so see you all there!


End file.
